Justify
by Nomannic
Summary: He killed my family." "Do you wish too learn?" "Hush, child." "Can you hear me? Hello!" "HELP!" "He found me, he raised me, he taught me right from wrong. It is my time too return the favor, Jyuushiro, Shunsui. Even if it means betraying Kuchiki."
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ohla everyone. Sorry I haven't been on in forever. I'll be uploading a complete Batman story. Not completely kannon too the movie, mind you. And an almost-done Naruto story, AU about Sasuke's leaving Konoha American Military style. Whoot! And I'll actually be finishing all of my stories, making my one-shot compilations one-shot-single-stories again... and yeah. So I was watching the new Bleach (english, aired on Adult Swim) today, and then went too read the manga online, and realized... all of the Yamamoto-adopts-someone stories are very... unlike him. He's strict on the law, but isn't completely about power. And he loves kids. He's very grandfatherly/fatherly. I decided I'd try too fix that. There'll be romance later, maybe. This will be very tragic, and I'm trying a new POV style, so we'll see how this works out. I apologize if my tenses change throughout the story, try not too be too confused, I just can't find them all and fix them (a beta would be awesome for this!).**

**Anywho, enough rants.**

**I don't own anything associated with bleach. I do own my character. She's a doosy. And she's mine, all mine too cuddle and sell off at will (wow, I feel really dirty. That came out so wrong).**

**Enjoy!**

**Justify**

**Chapter One: "I Do"**

I ran.

I couldn't stop.

I closed my eyes, but I did not trip, I did not fall.

I kept running.

I opened my eyes again, tears blurring them, but I could still see… something. A figure. A tree? No… It's moving.

A person.

I withheld a sob, but I pressed harder. Harder.

And I ran.

I had found my target.

That bastard's going too die!

"I'LL KILL YOU!! FACE ME YOU MONSTER!!!" I screamed.

Maybe I shouldn't have revealed my presence. Any sensible fighter would have gone in with surprise.

I probably should have.

If he killed them, he could kill me, couldn't he?

My stupid honor.

Oh well, it's too late now. I bowed my head, reaching for the dagger I had crafted. With what little spiritual pressure I had left, I zeroed in on him, targeting him. I raised my blade to strike—

And suddenly, everything was hot.

Terribly, terribly hot.

My eyes went white. I couldn't see anything. But I still had my target…

But something was off.

I wrapped my pressure around his, molding mine too his…

And he wasn't my target. Before I had time too stop my body, I moved instinctually too strike again. I screamed at myself too stop, but I didn't.

And it got hot again, and this time it _hurt_.

I stopped screaming at myself, and screamed in pain. I _burned_. Everything _burned_. Everything _hurt_. Even screaming. But it hurt too much, I had lost control. I had let go of control a long time ago.

Suddenly, the pain was gone.

A soothing feeling spread through my body.

I tried too open my eyes, and I could. I was onslaughted by light. I closed them again.

I listened instead. The voice was muffled at first.

"Get up kid. I know you're not dead. Get up, child!" It was an old voice, stern, but… fatherly. My heart clenched.

My father was dead. My soul father was dead. That's why I had attacked this man.

Guilt clenched my heart, and it burned more than whatever raging heat had hit me earlier. I forced my pained body too my knees. I bowed. I knew it was in the right direction. I could hear his gasp.

"M-my apologies," I forced out. "I had-d the wrong ma-" I couldn't take the pain. My voice cracked, and I cried out, collapsing onto the ground. Dirt rubbed in my wounds. I withheld a scream, I tried not to writhe… but it _hurt_.

It was a while before everything stopped hurting. I felt a pressure, a spiritual pressure wrap around me, I tried too fight it off, but it was too strong, and the pain was still there. My powers had been numbed. I felt my body slowly stitch itself together like torn clothing. Someone was healing me. The healing stung, but I endured.

It was all I had left, too endure.

When the healing stopped, I could open my eyes. I had been rolled onto my back. Everything was still white, but black shadows disrupted the blaring white. I quickly shut my eyes. It was too bright. I forced myself too sit up, and I felt hands remove themselves from my stomach. Someone scooted back. I opened my eyes again, and blinked, fast.

Soon, I could see.

A beautiful, peaceful looking woman was kneeled beside me, smiling softly. Behind her, a powerful, fatherly old man stood, leaning on his cane. I instantly knew it was him who I had attacked. I moved too fast, attempting too bow, and I grit my teeth, shrieking past them, but I got my body too bow in front of him, my forehead resting on the ground.

"I am sorry, sir. I have no excuse for attacking you like that. There was no reason for it, I have nothing with you. I will do anything for forgiveness."

The man knelt in front of me, and I felt his wrinkled, but never-the-less strong, hand pat my hair, rubbing it comfortingly. He reminded me of my daddy.

I repressed my tears, for now that is.

"Never fear child. Are you all right?"

I nodded, but winced. I could still re-injure myself so soon after healing.

"Do you know who I am?" He asked. I thought for a moment, but there was nothing.

I shook my head, getting dirt on my nose.

"Who did you mean too attack?" He asked. "How do you know it was not me?" He was accusing.

I whimpered.

"Y-you have a different… aura. Pressure. It's not you." My lips brushed the ground as I spoke, but I didn't move. I had done a great disrespect, and I meant too right it. I was falling behind on my target… but he was long gone now. It would take me another four weeks too find him again.

He nodded.

"You can sense these pressures?" I nodded. "Is it you I felt?" I nodded again. He sighed. "Lift your head, look at me when you speak, child." I nodded, slowing sitting up, my hands resting on my knees. I used my dirtied sleeve too wipe the dirt from my face, but it merely smeared it more. I sneezed. The old man handed me a hanky. I wiped my face, apologized, and then returned it.

"Who are you after?" I looked down, but he lifted my face. "Answer me."

"I-I don't know his n-name. Only his aura." I said, surprised my speech was even legible. This man did not scare me, but he did intimidate me in a way that felt very akin too fear.

"Why do you want too kill him?" He asked. I began too feel suspicious, but I owed this man very much for sparing my life. Many would not do the same kindness too a stupid girl with raging killing intent who had just attacked them.

"H-He…" I couldn't say it. I still hadn't even said it too myself. It had been five months now. I looked down, taking my face from his hand. He narrowed his eyes.

"Answer me." His presence was so commanding… I did as he said without thinking.

"He killed my family. My father, my brothers, my sister, my mother… he raped them all after they were dead, too. He defiled them, destroyed them!" I couldn't keep my voice calm. It cracked and raised and rage. I clenched my fists, tears rolling down my cheeks. I bowed my head, my shoulders shaking, but I refused too sob in front of these people.

I heard a gasp. The beautiful woman who had healed me. It was her. I winced.

Pity stung like bees. A guilty poison that leaked through your body. As if you could not have done anything. But if I had been there… I could have.

The man's hand brushed through my matted, green-gone-black hair, but there was no pity. Merely comfort. Companionship. I leaned into the touch, silently grateful. My crying stopped, and I looked up with red eyes, and a strained voice.

"How did you do it? How did you burn me? How are you so powerful?" I asked softly in awe and grief… and jealousy. The man smiled.

"I could teach you, child. It is rare one finds a child with as much honor and determination as you. I am Head Captain Yamamoto of the Gotei Thirteen." I couldn't withhold a gasp. Everyone in Rukongai knew that name. I bowed, apologies streaming from my mouth. He cut me off. "Enough. Do you wish too learn both law and power? Do you wish too learn true justice?" I nodded, looking up with glittering eyes.

"I do."

And those were the most powerful words ever spoken in my entire life.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow. Ten months without internet, tv, game systems, or phone. That was awful. I moved 9 times. Blech. Please, enjoy the story. I've got most of the ending finished, I've just got some kinks in the middle. Expect it to be done by the end of the school year. Also, let me know if you see any character inconsisstencies. I seem to have a problem with those lately.**

**Chapter Two**

As I entered the soul society, I was bombarded by spiritual pressure. It was difficult to breathe, to see, to hear, to _think_. I fought to get my own under control, to stop myself from feeling, absorbing theirs. The effort made me collapse. I was yanked too my feet in an almost gentle way, as Yamamoto watched me silently.

I breathed through my nose, focusing on the pain, then expelling it from my mind. Overcoming it. Moving above it. I wrapped my spiritual pressure around myself like a shield, and relaxed.

I stood up straight again, all the noise in my head gone for now, for as long as I could maintain control of it all.

"You will be staying at my manor. Come. I'll have a servant assist you with getting cleaned up before dinner, child." I nodded.

"Thank you, Master Yamamoto," I mumbled, feeling ashamed. He was taking care of me. I had tried too kill him. It didn't feel right.

I was escorted up the large banister stair case of the mansion by a pretty young servant boy. I asked him what his name was.

"Sergeant, milady," he said in an almost whisper. I nodded, almost bowing.

"I am Nemesis." He nodded.

"This way, milady," he said, opening a door for what would serve as my rooms for the next year and a half.

I entered, and he followed after me, shutting the large cedar-wood door behind himself.

"If you would go behind the curtain and undress, milady?" He asked, holding out a robe for me. My eyes widened, and my cheeks flushed in embarrassment. I silently nodded, accepting the robe with a few mumbled words of nonsense, and went behind the curtain. I silently took my clothes off, and put on the robe. Sergeant stopped just outside the curtain, and his shadow showed he was carrying a large bucket of water.

"I am decent," I mumbled out, uncomfortable. I didn't like the idea of a "servant", let alone a male one, or one my age. He was too young for this, if anything.

"If you would wash your body, I will assist you with your hair?" I nodded, but caught his wrist before he left. He flinched, and I ignored it.

"Why do you phrase everything as a question, and end it with milady?" I asked softly. His eyes were lowered. I realized he had never once looked upon my face, nor my body. Always my feet, or just past me, eyes lower than mine. "And you never meet my eyes?"

He bowed deeply. "My apologies milady, I am here only too serve you." The words came as a shock too me, a shock that jolted up my spine. My head shot up, eyes wide in surprise.

"Me?" I asked out, voice confused, frozen.

"Yes. Master Yamamoto appointed me as your "servant, friend, helper, and protector." He said I was too protect you and serve you with all my heart and life." I grit my teeth.

"Can I negate this order?" I asked. He shook his head. I sighed.

"Allright, just do what you need too do too avoid getting in trouble with anyone, and don't worry about me, okay? I'll be your friend, helper and protector too? We'll forget about the whole servant thing when we can." He nodded, still not meeting my eyes, the ghost of a smile on his small, fragile features. "Hey, look at me when I talk too you." I demanded. His large, chocolate, puppy-dog eyes met mine and I gave a foolish grin. "Not so bad, huh?" He smiled, a bright, little-boy smile, before disappearing on the other side of the curtain. I could hear him shuffling around with clothing.

"Please wash your body, milady!" He said, still ruffling clothes. I sighed, taking off the robe, hanging it on the top of the curtain. My mussed hair barely stuck over the top of it. I took the sponge from the water, put a little bit of soap on it, and began too wash my body.

"So how old are you?" I called out too Sergeant.

"Twelve," he replied in his soft voice. I had too strain my ears too hear him.

"Cool. I'm thirteen and a half." I replied, figuring he wouldn't ask me directly. "Do you have family?"

"Yes. Two elder sisters and a mother."

"Spiritual or blood family?"

"Spiritual, and blood for my twin."

"So you're a dead soul?"

"Yes. My sister and I died together in a car crash." I felt sorrow engulf me.

"I'm sorry. I'm a dead soul too. I died in a bombing… I think it was a war bomb." I felt a pause in the atmosphere, and waited. It felt like he was thinking.

"Perhaps it was in the Iraqi war? Your accent matches, but not your skin." He said. I shrugged.

"I don't know. I don't really have any family. How do you remember so much about the living world?" I asked. It was strange.

"I don't know, either. Master Yamamoto had me as a personal servant for many years because of my uncanny memory. He gave me too you for the same useful purpose." I nodded.

"Right. Gave you too me, huh? Wonderful. I got a twelve year old boy for a present," I mumbled off, grumpy. I sighed, closing my eyes, as I stepped into the basin, let the soapy sponge fall in, and took a bowl Sergeant had brought as well. I scooped some water, shivering as I poured it over me.

"Are you done yet, milady?" Sergeant asked softly, just on the other side of the curtain. I yelped in surprise, falling backwards out of the basin, luckily not spilling it. But I did land on my back, pain spasming throughout my body. I shrieked in pain, coughing violently.

Sergeants moved too check on me, but I stopped him with my voice. "Fine! Just fell!"

"Are you sure, milady?" His tone was terrified. Probably if I got hurt, he'd be punished for it.

"Yes, I'm sure! Just shocked me is all!" I didn't tell him that it hurt like hell, but it didn't seem that that would help the situation at all. I sighed, getting too my feet, wincing, and dried off with a towel Sergeant draped over the top of the curtain, before putting the robe back on. Sergeant came around, carrying a chair.

"Please sit, milady."

For the next hour, Sergeant cleaned my hair. By the time he was done, my black hair was revealed too be a bright, curly emerald green. He gasped at the color. I grumbled under my breath. It wasn't that great, and I was particularly grumpy right now.

Sergeant continuously complimented me for the next half hour as he braided the curls into a bun on the back of my head, the rest falling around my face and head too frame it.

"You look gorgeous, milady," he said, almost in awe. I flushed, glaring at my reflection.

"Just give me my clothes," I growled. Within seconds, the basin of water was gone, clothes were draped over the curtain's edge, and Sergeant waited patiently on the other side, his shadow still. It unnerved me slightly, but I ignored it, getting dressed in my pre-chosen clothes. It was a deep hazel kimono with a black obi, and black embroidery of trees and rivers along the hem, and front side. I sighed, walking around.

"Well? Think Master Yamamoto will like me?" I asked. Sergeant gave a hasty nod, gesturing for me too sit on my bed.

"Are we done?" Sergeant shook his head, grabbed a nearby bottle, and I was sprayed with a sudden onslaught of perfume. I coughed.

"Sheesh. Why do you guys have all this lady stuff on hand?"

"Master Yamamoto once had a daughter your age, but that was long before any of the servants here were even born."

I nodded, sullen now, as Sergeant led me down too the dining hall.

Fear gripped me.

What would come from the rest of my life, if it started like this?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Dinner went smoothly. Master Yamamoto complimented me, and then ate in silence. I did as well, after dessert had been served, we discussed my training. I would be spending the next year learning law, justice, chivalry, what is expected of a noble lady, and all the workings of shinigami and nobles directly from Sergeant and Master Yamamoto. I would not be taught in any combat until after I had mastered all of that. I agreed, though disgruntled. That wasn't too say I wasn't going too be worked out, though. I would be taken on regular runs and physical work outs with Sergeant. Apparently he would also serve as a "coach" of sorts.

I also discovered I would be adopted into the Yamamoto family.

And I was too be renamed.

"What?!" I shouted out, unable too restrain myself. I was shocked.

"Child!" Yamamoto barked in a scolding tone. I lowered my head, sinking back into my chair. "In order too become part of the Yamamoto family, a proper name must be given. Something as despicably Western as "Nemesis" cannot be permitted. From now on, you shall be addressed as "Tsukihime"."

I glared at the floor, my Daddy had given me that name, but I nodded in consent. If I wanted my revenge, I had no choice.

From that day forward, only Sergeant and Master Yamamoto knew my real name was Nemesis, and when we were alone, only Sergeant addressed me as such.

I also discovered that Sergeant's bed was a small futon on top of a cot (actually quite comfortable, mind you) in my room. And he also discovered that from that night forward, since my family's death, I was plagued by nightmares that woke me up screaming.

Eventually, Yamamoto ordered that I be taken too Unohana, the woman who had healed me before. Sergeant escorted me.

"Miss Yamamoto?" She said in surprise. I yawned slightly, looking uncomfortable.

Sergeant spoke for me.

"Master Yamamoto sent her down here to acquire some sleep sedatives because of milady's nightmares." Unohana nodded, and handed us the medicines.

"They will work quickly, so be in bed when you take them," she advised me. I nodded, leaving quickly. Little did both me and the Captain know, we would be meeting much more often in the near future.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This is the sticky part. Expect a bit of a wait. I have to do a lot of research - for her training with Byakuya. Let me know if you know anything, any ideas, plot ideas, plot holes, or resources I can use.**

**Chapter Four**

Two months later, Yamamoto called me down too his office.

"Master Yamamoto?" I called, knocking on his open door.

"Come in, child. You mustn't use such formalities with me now. I am your father, you know." I nodded, bowing too him before I took a kneeling position in front of his desk.

"Now I called you down here because you are going too spend the next three weeks at the Kuchiki family's estate, there Byakuya Kuchiki will be educating you on the politics and formalities of the noble families." I nodded my head, and left, knowing I was dismissed, and wondering what my time there would be like.

Even I had heard the stories of the Kuchiki Ice.

Sergeant accompanied me in the carriage with all of my belongings, which thanks too Yamamoto's insistence on taking me shopping often and buying me gifts, had become quite a few. Sergeant laughed as I kept throwing things away or donating them too a Rukongai fund as we were packing. I even found a crown of silver, which baffled me.

"When did I get this?!" Sergeant just laughed harder. I whacked at him, but missed. I grumbled more.

Now though, we were on our way too the Kuchiki Estate, and I was scared. What could come of this?

Within a few hours, we had arrived, and Sergeant climbed out, getting the door for me. I rolled my eyes, but climbed out, even getting a hand from Sergeant. He laughed as I shook off his touch, only too be thwacked by a pale hand. My eyes widened in surprise as Sergeant winced, going too his knees, bowing.

"Your masters should be treated with more respect," said a cold voice. "If you cannot learn that quickly, I will not have your presence disturb my house."

I wanted too shout, scream, and throw a fit, but I didn't. I did what was expected of me. I bowed, greeting Master Kuchiki, and apologizing for Sergeant.

"Keep him on a tighter leash," was his only response.


	5. Chapter 5

**Part One:** Nobility  
**Chapter Five:** New Sensations

The house was… empty. It was of classic Japanese architecture – paper walls, tatami mats, calligraphy and bonsai trees. But it was impersonal, pristine, proper. Cold. The total lack of compassion in the atmosphere made me shiver, and glance back nervously at Sergeant.

He walked behind me, carrying my bags, eyes trained carefully at the floor. His muscles were tense. He looked like he expected to be beaten at any moment.

I frowned, looking forward again. Kuchiki-samma walked in front of me, tall and proud, taking long, purposeful strides. His hakama trailed behind him, rustling softly, sandals whispering across the surface of the tatami. He wasn't just silent in movement, though. I couldn't feel his reiatsu. Not even a little bit. The sheer silence of the man was disturbing.

Biting my lower lip, I focused my eyes back to the floor, and began to question this path I had taken.

Where would this path lead me? How would this lead me to my revenge?

What could this man, these _nobles_ teach me that could give me the power I needed to defeat the man who had killed my family? Why was I here? What could I possibly gain being here?

**X.x.X.x.X**

"You will be sleeping in here," Kuchiki-samma stated, sliding open the paper door to the large, spacious room. He strode in, and gestured for Sergeant and the other servant to set my belongings down in a large closet.

"Prepare her bed," Byakuya ordered Sergeant. "The futons are in the closet."

Sergeant bowed and obeyed immediately. I stood nervously besides Byakuya, watching as Sergeant carefully pulled out the futon, laid it down in the center of the room, and laid a blanket down over the top, also perfectly centered.

It was uncomfortable to stand here, without speaking, seeing Sergeant so… lowered. Treated like he was worth less than I was. I ran my hand through my hair, nervously.

Byakuya glanced down at me. "Stop fidgeting." I obeyed, but not without scowling up at him. What was wrong with a little fidgeting.

Seargent moved to a stop in front of Byakuya and bowed again, signaling that he had completed his duties.

Byakuya narrowed his eyes at Sergeant, and frowned. "This is ridiculous. Do I need to train you as well?" He scolded, then moved forward. "I will do this only once, so pay attention." He pulled out a strange cushioned T-shaped object, and set it down where a pillow would normally be. Then he scooped some rice from a barrel in the room, and poured it in a circle around the object. "When she can sleep without moving the rice, you will stop pouring it. Understood?"

Sergeant bowed, muttering a "Yes, sir."

"Do not mumble when you speak to me."

"Yes, sir," Sergeant said, louder and more clearly.

Byakuya turned to me. "You will sleep on that. You must learn to sleep without messing up the rice."

I nodded, and before I could open my mouth to reply, he had left the room. I stared after him, scowling. "What a jerk," I huffed, falling onto the blanket. It ruffled, the air sending the rice flying.

Sergeant frowned at me, and I giggled. "Oh come on, do you actually think I'm going to sleep on that thing?"

Sergeant sat down next to me on the futon, smiling sadly. "The sooner you learn his lessons, the sooner we can leave, Nemmy." Nemmy was the nickname he'd given me. I thought it was ridiculous. He thought it was cute.

"I can leave anytime I want to," I said cockily.

"Not if you want to return to Yamamoto-samma's residence, you can't."

I scowled down at the rice on the floor, picking up the grains one by one and piling them back into place. " Maybe I don't want to go back."

Sergeant regarded me carefully. "Why not?"

I let out an exasperated noise, wiping the rice off of the futon with a sweep of my hand, letting it scatter onto the tatami mats. "Because I really don't see the point in all of this, Sarge. I came here to become powerful, so that I can get my families honor back. To get my revenge on the man who killed him." I picked up the wooden neck rest and threw it. "I don't see how sleeping on that God-forsaken contraption without spilling the rice is going to accomplish that!" I yelled, glaring heatedly at the door.

Byakuya had pissed me off, royally. Stupid, stuck up, self-assured, cocky prick…

Sergeant smiled comfortingly at me, getting to his feet and retrieving the neck rest. With a wry smile, he set it back down on the futon, and began cleaning up the rice. "Yamamoto-samma is teaching you discipline, Nemmy. He's teaching you self-control, respect, discipline, and the ability to focus. He's also giving you a chance at a real life."

"I don't want a real life, Sarge. I just want to get my family's honor back."

"And what would you do after your revenge, Nemmy? Return to the slums of Rukongai? And then what? How would you feed yourself? Where would you sleep?"

I put my face in my hands and groaned. "You're right."

Sergeant smiled pleasantly. "I know."

X.x.X.x.X

I woke to the feeling of cold hands on my shoulders, and sat up with a shriek. Blinking away the sleep, I looked to see who had awoken me, only to find Byakuya glaring down at me.

"Do you make it a habit to sleep in?" He asked, voice cold and annoyed. I blinked up at him and then scowled.

"Do you make it a habit of touching girls in their sleep?" I replied snidely.

He looked affronted. Then really, really angry.

I blinked in surprise at myself. Had I really said that? Swallowing hard, I moved into a full-fledged bow, and apologized. "I am deeply sorry, Kuchiki-samma. Please forgive me."

He regarded me there, in that position until I had received my forgiveness, face pressed into the floor. Then he snorted. "It's a start," he said, voice cold, as if he could care less. I got to my feet, and he tossed me a yakata. I stumbled backwards, surprised, but caught it. It was a soft, crisp white silk.

Sergeant stumbled into the room, sloppily dressed, rubbing his eyes. "I'm awake!" He muttered, trying to focus on his duties.

I glanced out the window, to see the sun just rising, and my eyes widened. What time was it?

"The day starts with the sun," Byakuya explained, noticing my shocked expression. "From now on, you shall wake up, and go to bed with the sunrise and sunset." His voice seemed kinder than it had before, not warm, but… more reasonable. Less angry.

Perhaps I had gained some respect, somehow?

He glanced down at the rice around the neck rest, to see that the rice had been strewn all across the futon and frowned. He turned to face Sergeant, opening his mouth to order him to do something or another, only for a disgusted expression to take place. "Go clean and prepare yourself, then return," he said, voice hot with a scolding.

Sergeant blushed bright red, apologized, and disappeared from the room. I frowned after him. "Do you have to be so cruel?" I snapped, dumping the expensive yakata on the floor.

"Do you have to be so impudent?" He retorted, scooping the yakata off of the floor and shoving it back into my arms. "Go and get yourself cleaned, wash your hair, and get dressed in this," he ordered. And before I could make a retort, he had left from the room, his Captain's coat billowing behind him.

I scowled after him, muttering all the nasty things I wished I could color on his face in his sleep as I obeyed him. By the time I was dressed, Sergeant had entered the room, Byakuya following after him. Sergeant apologized to me for his improper appearance.

I blinked at him. "Don't apologize to me. I thought you looked fine. It doesn't matter."

Byakuya glared coolly at me. "It does matter. He is paid to be the servant of a Noble family, and he should act as such."

I scowled up at him. "Just because I pay him doesn't give me the right to mistreat him." I retorted.

Byakuya shot me one of the cold glares I was quickly becoming accustomed to, and moved to the closet. He withdrew one of the silk kimono's, a plain brown one, and handed it to Sarge. "Dress her. Properly."

Sergeant moved towards me, and I held my arms out for him to slip the sleeves over my shoulders. Byakuya watched us, arms crossed, gaze cold and critical.

As Sergeant began to wrap the kimono around me, Byakuya cleared his throat and stepped in. "Not like _that_," he scolded, taking the kimono from Sergeant, and showing him how to properly wrap it. I blushed bright red, surprised by the sudden sensation of Byakuya's chest pressed against my back, his hands on my waist and chest as he wrapped the kimono. It felt like electricity sparked where he touched me, warmth filling me and tightening things in lower places. I bit my lower lip to stifle a gasp at the surprising sensations. Never, ever before had a man touched me. Not outside of battle.

It was fantastic.

X.x.X.x.X

After Byakuya dressed me, the obi cinched painfully tight, Byakuya dismissed Sergeant. Sergeant hesitated, uncomfortable leaving us alone, since I had suddenly gone quiet and submissive. But he left at a run when Byakuya told him to hurry up.

Without batting an eyelash at the obvious terror he'd instilled in Sergeant, Byakuya turned to me, seemingly more relaxed, and told me to sit down in front of the armiour. He pulled a brush from the drawer, cradling it almost reverently in his hands, and then in a surprisingly gentle, warm motion, began to brush my hair.

My eyes widened in surprise. He worked quietly, gently. Not once did he pull or snag my hair, and his finger pressed against my head and neck just enough for me to feel their presence. I had the fleeting sensation that he had done this many times before, and that it was a precious ritual to him.

I wanted to speak, to ask him something, but he moved a finger to press over my lips. "Sometimes silence speaks more than words," he whispered in my ears.

Stunned, I shut my mouth, and his cold fingers moved away from my lips, leaving me breathless and yearning for more. More of his flesh on mine. Blushing slightly, I relaxed into the steady, comforting sensation of him brushing my hair, and let the silence speak for us.


End file.
